Bulletin board
Please put a line ----- between posts. Note: to sign your name and leave a date stamp on a posting such as below, type 4 tildes (~~~~) which gives you this: Mark Elliott 10:49, 15 September 2005 (EST) Posts Launching Meta Collab - a few primary tasks: * * Help develop the introductory, mini-articles on the various , for instance, Collaboration Generalized or Collaboration in Academia; * Help develop the main category articles such as Collaboration (generalized) and General Theory of Collaboration on the General Category page, or Technology in the Technology Category; * Suggest other Categories to establish (you can post your suggestions here on the Bulletin Board). Mark Elliott 10:50, 15 September 2005 (EST) ----- Hi, not sure if this is the right place to ask about this, but anyway: I notice that there doesn't seem to be much, or much yet, about what I call networks and networking which isn't primarily about software or the technology side of things (unless it's just that I don't know how to find it). There are maybe many questions to ask, and things to discover about networks (the non-tech or non-software parts) for example *How can networks be evaluated? What makes a good network? *What charactersitics of networks lead to actual collaboration? (fore example organisations and institutions may develop familiarity with Partnership working, but perhaps this is very different from collaboration within looser networks?) *How can networks be supported with real resources when these tend to go instead to more traditional forms of organisation? Not sure if I can explain this well enough, (appropriate terms and language as yet underdeveloped?), but it seems to me we maybe miss out a huge amount if we just look at the technology side of things? Philralph 16:55, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) ----- Network theory & Collaboration Great point Phil - I think there is a great deal to explore with regards to what I know as 'social network theory' and collaboration. I think this sort of exploration would fall under the collaboration theory category. If you have any insight or ideas into such domains, please feel free to start articles, even if they're perfunctory - this can provide a catalyst for others to get involved. Could also be a good topic to explore via a wikerview... But really, it is the exposing of precisely these sort of 'dark places in understanding' that Meta Collab is for! In fact... there, I've got us started. I just created the collaborative network theory page and posted your above points as starting questions. I'll try help flesh out this area in the next few months as it is a very valuable domain to explore. Mark Elliott 05:08, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) ----- Blue Oxen Associates Blue Oxen Associates is a think tank devoted to studying and improving high-performance collaboration. They are particularly interested in studying knowledge processes -- how we share and acquire knowledge, and how we use tools to augment our abilities to inform, to learn, and to collaborate. They've got some pretty interesting projects & research interests: * Collaboration Pattern Repository * Blog * Community Building and Emergent Collaboration Mark Elliott 02:25, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Peer to Peer Peer to peer is the relational dynamic at work in distributed networks, and the condition for horizontal cooperation, which takes the form of peer production (collective production of value), peer governance (bottom-up and dynamic self-governance of such projects), peer property (new legal forms for universal access which protect against private appropriation of a collective effort). There is a lot of overlap between cooperation/collaboration theory, and peer to peer theory, and many resources have been collated at the Foundation for P2P Alternatives, such as the P2P Encyclopedia with over 300 entries. Sources: * P2P News Archive * P2P Theory * Foundation for P2P Alternatives * P2P Blog * summary essay * Delicious P2P tags --125.24.75.216 02:40, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :I've copied the above into its own article called Peer2Peer. Mark Elliott 00:54, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ----- Quotes It might be an idea to have a Quotes page or section in this wiki. With some quotes the full meaning may not be revealed on just a first reading. If quotes have a particular significance they can be included also with specific articles. An example quote which might seem relevant to this wiki is * "When you listen to somebody else, whether you like it or not, what they say becomes part of you ... the common pool is created, where people begin suspending their own opinions and listening to other people's ... At some point people begin recognising that this common pool is more important than their separate pools" David Bohm Philralph 07:43, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :Great idea, and done! Quotes Reminds me of some quotes I'll have to dig up and add. This will be a useful resource to develop for (my :-) research & writings! Mark Elliott 04:13, 7 April 2006 (PDT)